My Emily
by Riddicksapprentice
Summary: Riddick saves JackKira at the end of CoR, doesn't save Imams home, he gets a second chance. to find out Plz R
1. How it Begins

(Disclaimer: I own none of the Pitch Black or the COR characters. I wouldn't mind owning Riddick though.)

Emily sat in the counselor's office awaiting her fate. Emily was always doing things to get her out of class. The worst part of it was to face her father about whatever it was she had done. A man walked out of the door with "School Counselor" on it. She didn't recognize the man; she had never seen him before.

"Your Emily Richard I presume." The man said holding a file in his hand.

"Yeah, What of it?" She snapped back in a punk kinda way.

"I'm Mr. Peterson. I'm the new counselor." He put his hand out for a handshake, but Emily just looked at it, stood up, and pushed the man out of the way as she walked in the little room on the other side of the door. "Ok then, let's get started."

"How long do I have to sit in here?" Emily asked chewing her gum then blowing a bubble and popping it as it made a snapping noise.

"It's your fault you're here. You keep getting into trouble. Fights, harassing the teachers. You've been busy the past month, busy with things when you should be doing your homework. I see I'm the sixth counselor you've had this year. The past five were put in a mental institution." Mr. Peterson read from her file.

"Yeah. So, not like I have any reason for school. I know everything I need to." She held her backpack in her lap, the shiv she took from her dad's room in her bag sticking out the side.

"I think if you knew everything you needed to you would be trying to rush through school so you could start life. It says in your file that you're dad's a single parent. It would seem that your dad thinks you need to go to school." He closed the file and put it back in the drawer where it was kept. He picked up the phone on his desk and started dialing. "Maybe I should give you're dad a call."

"NO!" She sat upright in her seat and grabbed his hand holding the phone.

"Well, then what do you suggest you and I do to minimize your visit's to my office?" He put the phone back on the receiver.

"I dunno." His eye's penetrating her hard shell. She could feel him seeing right through her soul.

"Is something wrong?" He stood up from his chair, walked around his desk and sat in the chair next to her.

"No." Her head turning to her left away from him.

"I think there is." He laid his hand on her shoulder. She wore her sweatshirt only covering her arms. The coat fell off her right arm and revealed cut marks up and down it.

"Emily...What are these?" She quickly covered up her arm and ran out the door to the small room. She ran the mile home and didn't stop or slow down till she hit her bed. Her dad hadn't come home yet, it was only 2:00. She grabbed for her bag but couldn't quiet reach it. She scooted a little to grab it. She unzipped the zipper and pulled out the shiv. It was covered in dried blood. She pulled off the sweatshirt and found an unharmed spot on her right arm and pulled the blade across it as the blood ran down her arm.

"I can't feel the pain of the cuts I inflict." She herd the front door shut and she scrambled to the kitchen before her dad could notice. She stopped the bleeding and met him in the living room. She jumped on his lap and planted a great big kiss on his cheek.

"Have a good day?" He asked returning the kiss.

"Well..." she gave him a do you really wanna know look.

"What did you do now?"

"I gave this kid a fat lip."

"Why?"

"He kept grabbing my ass."

"Watch your language, and why didn't you do something civil?"

"I dunno I just got angry I guess."

"That anger is going to get you in trouble one day." He tickled her under her arms and saw the dry blood on her right arm. "What's this?" He grabbed her arm.

"I...I..." she stuttered not knowing what to say.

"Who did this?"

"I did." Emily's blue eye's looked at the ground in shame.

"Why?" He gave her a concerned look.

"Because mom left, I'm not doing very good in school, and look at what you do. And I'm having these feelings that I've never felt before. I'm just so numb inside." Tears started falling in silence down her cheek. "I can't take it anymore." He embraced her with his muscular arms and rocked her in his lap. As he did when she was born.

"I'm sorry." He whispered in her ear over and over.

The next morning Emily walked to school and went to meet Mr. Peterson before he clocked in. She was almost at the staff parking when she heard some strange noises. She ran up behind a trash can and what she saw she would never forget.

"Do you have the money?"

"I have most of it. I'm 15 UDs short, but Riddick I'll get it." Riddick had Mr. Peterson pinned against a wall two feet off the ground with his arm right under the counselors chin holding him up.

"Yeah you better get it" Emily couldn't watch anymore she ran up behind Riddick and handed him the 15 UDs to make the 100,000 Mr. Peterson needed.

"Here, just please don't hurt him." Emily wanted to cry but held it back.

"Emily...." Riddick's voice empty and lost.

"Please let him go." She tugged at Riddick's shirt and he let the man slide down the wall. Riddick turned and walked away.

"Are you ok?" Emily knelt beside the beat-up counselor sitting on the ground leaning against the wall.

"Yeah I think so." He got up and looked at her. "Did you know him?"

"John?"

"Yeah."

"He um...no. I don't know him." Emily looked at Mr. Peterson's black eye and cut up face. "Maybe I should take you to the nurse." The two of them walked into the school building.

AN: Nothing much might be stupid and all, but it's just some ideas I can't put in the other fics. Plz R&R


	2. I'll Show You

(Disclaimer: I own none of the Pitch Black or the COR characters. I wouldn't mind owning Riddick though.)

Peterson sat in his office chair staring at Emily as he was waiting for an answer to his question he had asked her before she ran out of his office yesterday.

"I cut them with my dad's shiv." She rubbed the long sleeve shirt covering her self inflicted cuts.

"Emily I think you need to talk to a psychiatrist."

"No, please anything but that."

"I think Mr. Richard will have a different opinion."

"I doubt you want another encounter with my dad." She gave him a quick smile then frowned again realizing what she had said.

"What do you mean by that Emily?" Peterson leaned on his desk with his hands in front of him.

"The man that almost made you jelly this morning is my dad." Emily's stare went from her arms to him.

"I still think you should see a psychiatrist. And maybe your dad with you."

"He had to see one in slam; I doubt he'd want to see another."

"Why don't you get your homework for today and go home. Talk to your dad and see what he's willing to do."

"Ok. I can do that." Emily walked out of the office and gathered up her homework and started the mile walk home. She was just passing the diner she passed everyday when she saw Riddick in a window booth. She walked in and sat down in the seat across from him.

"Your suppose to be in school." His stare at the table.

"Mr. Peterson told me to gather my homework, then to go home and talk to you about me seeing a shrink."

"I know you don't approve of what I do but it puts food on the table and a roof over your head." His dark eyes rose to meet her sea blue ones.

"I don't care what work you get into as long as you don't kill my counselor's. I've made five go mental already." One tear fell down Emily's cheek; Riddick wiped it away with his thumb.

"I don't want you to follow my footsteps in anyway." Riddick's eye's closed as he saw Jack walking out the door as he held a three day old Emily. He could still hear her voice saying those pain staking words. "I can't take it. Bye"

"Dad, are you ok?" Emily put her hand over his and set her other hand on his face to try and comfort the killer.

"I'll be fine." His eye's whipped open. "You should go home and do what you need to. Then call Peterson and tell him to give you some names."

"Ok. What are you gonna do?"

"I have to finish my shift then I'll be home." Riddick stood up and walked out the door to the diner laying 5 UDs on the table. Emily finished her walk home. When she walked through the front door to the little 2 bedroom apartment the phone rang. Emily ran to her room and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Emily?"

"Mr. Peterson, give me some names of some shrinks."

"A psychiatrist friend of mine has volunteered to do an evaluation on you tomorrow if you would come into my office an hour before school starts."

"Ok."

"His name his Dr. Larson, he finds your situation very interesting and would like to help." Emily heard footsteps in the living room.

"I gotta go, dad's home. So I'll see you tomorrow." Emily hung up the phone and walked into the living room. She looked around but nobody was there so she peeked in the door of Riddick's bedroom. She found him lying on the bed bloody and bruised. "What happened to you?" She asked sitting down at the foot of his bed unlacing his right boot and pulling it off.

"I was collecting my dues from this guy and he had 9 other friends." His voice tired.

"You look like you could use some rest." She pulled off the second boot and threw it across the room as it hit the floor with a thud. "I'll go get some water to wash the blood off." She left and was gone for a minute, when she returned Riddick was almost asleep. She took her spot next to him and wiped the dry blood from his face with a cloth. Emily unbuttoned the shirt he wore. When she unbuttoned the last button she revealed a scar on his chest from his right shoulder to his stomach. "Where did you get this?"

"At Butcher."

"Butcher Bay?" Emily's eye's widened into saucers.

"Yeah. I was there a total of three days there." Emily slide up next to him and lay on his left arm and leaned into the side of his chest.

"How did you get out?"

"Fighting guards to get my way up to the warden's, then I met the warden, put my goggles on him dressed up as a guard and walked out of there with Johns."

"Wasn't Johns the blue eyed devil?"

"Yeah."

"Mr. Peterson gave me a name of a shrink that wants to help. His name is Dr. Larson."

"Larson?"

"Have you heard of him?"

"Heard of him, he was my shrink at Hubble. You can't tell him anything about me." Riddick sat up and faced Emily.

"Why not?"

"Emily. To you and every body else here on Flash 13 I'm John B. Richard. To most of the universe I'm Richard B. Riddick." Riddick held Emily's hands. She just looked at him.

"You...you killed all those people on the Hunter Gratzner that crashed 16 years ago." Emily's stare went from confused to anger. "Why didn't you tell me before now?"

"I didn't kill those people. Only Johns, he wanted me to kill your mom."

"I...I still think you should have told me. This is not something you don't tell somebody. And that's why mom left isn't it?"

"No. Your mom left because she didn't love me anymore." Riddick couldn't bear to think of Jack walking away anymore. Riddick felt like crawling in a hole and dying. Riddick had pushed his emotions out the door 'till he met Jack.

"You don't wake up and just stop loving someone." Emily felt a surging pain through her head. She put her hand up to her forehead as her teeth were grinding.

"Are you ok Emily?"

"There's this pain. I've been having it for the past two weeks. It comes and goes."

"Maybe you should go get your head looked at."

"I hat hospitals and I hate doctors. You know that."

"Yeah, but this isn't normal."

"I'm fine." Emily sneezed and when she opened her eye's she looked at her hand, she just thought it was snot; 'till she looked, in her hand lay a small puddle of fresh blood. Blood started to flow from her nose. She fainted from the pain.

"Emily! Emily!" Riddick said trying not to get hysterical, while shaking her lightly. She didn't respond to anything, he had to carry her to the hospital. He waited for hours for results from the doctors. He paced back and forth in the waiting room, he drank three pots of coffee and a gallon of water waiting; but he was too nervous to eat. Finally a doctor came out to talk to him.

"Mr. Richard?" A doctor in a white lab coat walked out of two doors marked "Personnel Only"

"Yeah?" Riddick had to restrain from running the guy over and screaming "is she ok?"

"We did a scan of Emily's brain and it shows a large tumor pressing on the left side of the brain. This means if it isn't treated soon she could die."

"What can be done?" Riddick had to ball up his hands and fold them across his chest from hitting something. (Most likely the doctor.)

"There are many treatments. We could do surgery, but we would have to remove some of the brain around the tumor with it, to be safe that the tumor doesn't return."

"Will she be normal?"

"She's lucky we found it before it progressed."

"So she'd be just like she was before the tumor?"

"If the surgery goes well yes."

"Ok. How much for this?"

"700,000 UDs."

"Ok. I want you to do the surgery now. I can get the money in an hour. How long will the surgery take?"

"120 minutes at the most."

Riddick ran out of the hospital to retrieve the money he needed. He had been saving up to buy a new ship to travel but Emily was more important then some ship. He had 175000 UDs saved up and only needed 525000 to make the 700000. Riddick thought his boss would give him the rest. Rusty always liked Emily. Rusty was the head of things on Flash 13, he was the new age mob and Riddick was his collector and murderer. Riddick went to the warehouse were Rusty stayed. He stood in Rusty's office and stood in Rusty's presence.

"Rusty will you give me the 525000 UDs?" Rusty stayed silent for moment.

"If I give you this money, I will own you." Rusty shook his cigar at Riddick.

"Rusty, nobody owns me."

"For a murderer and escaped con you sure blend in well... Riddick."

AN: Hope you liked it. And to see what Riddick does to Rusty, or if he even does. Plz R&R


	3. An Old Friend

(Disclaimer: I own none of the Pitch Black or the COR characters. I wouldn't mind owning Riddick though.)

"How did you know?" Riddick slid his goggles to the top of is head, revealing his black eye's.

"When you came to me wanting a job I looked you up, nobody came up with the name of "John B. Richard" But one came up Richard B. Riddick...Even showed a picture."

"Are you gonna give me the money or not?"

"Ok." Rusty handed Riddick the 525000 UDs. "Remember Riddick, I own you." Riddick started out the door and stopped and turned his head just so Rusty could see the left side of his face.

"Nobody owns me." Then he walked out of Rusty's office and out of the warehouse. He would worry about Rusty later but he had to get back to the hospital for Emily.

When he got back to the hospital he paid the money and Emily was on her way to recovery. Riddick walked up to the front desk.

"What room is Emily Richard in?" he asked the short stubby lady behind the desk.

"She's in room 132." The woman looked at a chart on the wall.

"Thanks." Riddick walked up two flights of stairs 12 hallways and finally found room 132. He turned into the room and walked to the only chair. "I'm sorry." Riddick sat in sorrow for a few minutes. When Jack left, Riddick didn't just change his name, he was a different person. He hadn't killed for years, longer then he could remember. Riddick didn't want to kill again because he knew what would happen if he did; but he had to, to keep Emily alive. He knew that no matter how much Rusty liked Emily he would kill her for the money, so Riddick had to kill him first. Riddick also knew that if he was caught he would be put in slam for life and he didn't want that for Emily.

"Dad..." Emily said with a raspy voice.

"I'm here Emily." He took her small hand in his as the tears started to roll down his face.

"Why are you crying?" Emily asked turning her head to face Riddick.

"Emily there is something I want you to do for me ok?"

"Ok."

"I want you to take care of yourself, and see Dr. Larsen, and stay in school. Ok, can you do that for me?"

"Why are you asking me this?" Emily revealed a face of sadness.

"I'm not always gonna be here."

"Where are you going? Don't leave me." Emily's blue eyes welled up.

"Just tell me that your gonna do that."

"Ok I will. But, you can't leave me." Riddick stood up and let go of her hand and started out the door. "Daddy...daddy please don't leave me. Daddy!" Emily yelled for Riddick to come back.

"I'm sorry." He said as he walked away wiping his eyes dry. Emily spent the next three hours crying. While Riddick spent the next three hours preparing for war. One man against 100. He did it before he can do it again. Riddick stood at the front door of his apartment looking at it. His pocket started to vibrate.

"Hello?"

"I'm waiting for you." A strange voice said on the other line.

"Who is this?"

"I have her in sight." The voice hung up.

Riddick dropped what was in his hands and ran as hard and as fast as he could back to the hospital to protect Emily. Riddick ran through the door that separated Emily's room from the hallway. Emily sat in her bed head on her knees crying.

"Your back!" Emily said drying the tears from her eyes.

"Has anyone been here?" Riddick stood panting.

"No. Why"

"Rust, he wants to kill you to get back at me." Emily as weak as she was she mustard up the strength to get up and walk over to where Riddick had sat down, and sat on his lap.

"I can't let you leave me." Emily wrapped her weak tan arms around Riddick's neck and held a tight grasp, as tight as a weak little girl could. "You're all I've got." A gun was pressed against Riddick's right temple. Emily looked at the shooter. "Mr. Peterson?" Emily held a face of much confusion.

"Yeah, I've been following Riddick for 13 years. I see you got my call." Peterson blinked; his eyes went from brown to blue then back to brown.

"Blue eyed devil." Emily choked out in anger.

"What?" Riddick and Peterson said in unison looking at Emily.

"You didn't die did you? How did you do it...Johns?" Emily released the grip she had on Riddick's neck and feebly walked back to her bed and sat down. Riddick looked at Johns.

"For being the daughter of a con she sure is smart." Johns looked at Emily then back at Riddick. "How did you know?" Johns asked the question avoiding Emily's about him not being dead.

"Your eyes." Emily felt like ripping out Johns tongue then making him eat it.

"I'm curious myself Johns." Riddick faced Johns his eyes gleaming in the light from the setting sun, goggles on the top of his head.

"When I was skewered like a peace of meat I beat the monster...got away and locked myself inside the Hunter Gratzner till day break. Then I radioed for help." Johns pulled up his shirt to reveal the large scar from the raptor.

"But... dad said that the monster bit your head off." Emily gave the blue-eyed man a solemn stare. Johns was looking at Emily then turned his gaze to the con.

"Funny, how you choose to remember things... eh Riddick." Johns gestured for Riddick to get up.

"What are you doing?" Emily perked her body up giving Johns a very nasty look.

"I'm going to finally get my plus fifty."

"But... Hoxie's dead." Emily furrowed her brow.

"New warden new pay." Johns looked at Riddick in a curious glare. "How does she know so much?"

"I listen." Emily stood up and walked over toward Johns, not giving Riddick a chance to speak.

"You listen? What... does he tell you this stuff and you write it down?" Johns said making fun.

"No." Emily walked past Johns to the door of her room and closed it not making a sound. "Late at night when I can't sleep and dad has to work the next day I open up his Journal and listen to what he has to say about himself. Mostly he talks about his past...but never did it say anything about him being Riddick." Emily walked back to her bed grazing Johns' face with her silk soft hand. "You can't have him." Her white gown flowing from a gust of wind flowing from the open window.

"And why not?" Johns lowered his weapon. Riddick grabbed the gun and turned it on Johns.

"You're too slow Johns. Fool you once sham on me, fool you twice shame on you."

AN: here's chp. 3. I really hope you like where this is going. Plz R&R


	4. Truth

(Disclaimer: I own none of the Pitch Black or the COR characters. I wouldn't mind owning Riddick though.)

Riddick stands silent for a moment. The memories of his past the bad and good went through his mind like water.

"I want you to remember this moment." Riddick cocked the gun and started to squeeze the trigger. He turned his head towards Emily.

"Don't..." One single, silver tear ran down her pale face. Riddick loosened his squeeze, but didn't lower his weapon.

"Emily grab your stuff, we are leaving." Emily got dressed and started to open the door, but turned around and gave Riddick a sad look. Riddick knocked out Johns and walked with Emily out of the hospital.

Riddick and Emily arrived at their apartment, Riddick told Emily to grab a change of clothes and her backpack. And they headed to the local hanger. The two of them found a cargo ship heading for Hellion Prime so Riddick thought it a good idea to take it. Riddick stepped into the cargo hold and sat on a large box and hung his head.

"What have I done?" Riddick's whisper echoed in the room. He thought of all those he had killed and the reasons. When Emily was born all his memories were washed away. He started a completely different life, and wiped the slate clean.

"You didn't let him take you." Emily walked in through the door with a smile on her face as she sat down beside him.

"I thought we could ride this cargo ship to Hellion Prime and then take another to UV6."

"I don't care where we go. Just protect me." Emily started to shake. Riddick held her in his arms.

"Protect you from who?" Riddick gave Emily a look of no emotion. As Emily laid her head on his chest and sighed.

"You..." She could hear his heart beat. It slowed down after she told him who she needed to be protected from like it hit him like a rock falling from the sky.

"Me? I love you... I wouldn't hurt you." He kissed the top of her head.

"Your eyes are so dark and empty. They used to be so full of life." She set her right thumb next to his left eye. "Seeing Johns changed you. You almost killed him. You are once again who you used to be." Emily stood up and walked to the opposite side of the large room and sat in the corner setting her bag next to her.

-Who am I? What am I?- These thoughts went through Riddick's head. He looked over his shoulder to see if Emily was awake. She sat in the corner her knees at her chest as she stared at the floor. Riddick looked straight ahead.

"Who am I?"

"Who do you think you are?" Emily's voice smooth like her gaze at the floor.

"I am John B. Richard."

"No...you are Richard B. Riddick. And that is who you will always be."

"I have changed. I'm not who I used to be. I'm not that man anymore"

"You can change your name, and your clothes, but you will always be Richard B. Riddick; you can change your looks, but you can't change who you are. You can't take back what you've done, but you can change your future." Emily's eye's glazed over and they became a dark blue almost black. "I can't give you the answers to all your questions. But I will do my best to help answer them." Riddick sighed a heavy sigh and felt as though the universe was sitting on his shoulders. "If life was only Questions and Answers, if it were only that simple."

"If only it was that simple, I'd still be traveling, and you'd never been born." Emily took her place next to him, he held her in his arms as she sank into his embrace. The remainder of the trip the two didn't move. When they arrived on Hellion Prime Riddick quickly shoved as much stuff from the large box he had been sitting on, in the empty duffle he brought as he could fit and the two of them walked off the ship side-by-side.

"What now?" Emily asked a tired and un-shaven Riddick sitting across the table from her.

"We find a ship going to UV6, which we won't be able to hide in a ship headed there."

"No I mean with you." Emily pushed back a strand of her golden hair out of her face. Riddick stood up and walked over to the counter and grabbed a few sugars from a little glass bowl. He turned around and sat back down.

"I don't know. This diner is the only place besides Flash 13 I've been to in almost 14 years." Riddick looked at his coffee, slide his goggles to his forehead and rubbed his eyes. "And you're asking me what's next."

"I might only be fourteen and look like the dead, but I do know some things." Emily unzipped her bag and showed him the UDs she had in her bag. "When my hand grazed Johns face, distract the eye with one hand so they can't see what you do with the other. Isn't that what you always say?"

"How much?"

"I dunno. However much he had in his pocket. Doesn't look like a lot." Riddick took hold of the bundle of UDs removed the clip and started counting.

"6990, 6991, 6992, 6993, 6994, 6995, 6996, 6997, 6998, 6999, 7000. There is 7000 UDs here. Wonder how many bounties he has here?" the two laughed at his joke. "There's enough here to get us to UV6 and halfway back."

"Do you think we could get a flight there?"

"We shouldn't have a problem." Riddick shoved the money in his right pocket and looked at Emily. "What am I?" He asked noticing her eyes were a different color. "Am I the animal I was before?" Riddick's eyes left Emily and fell to the floor in shame.

"Butcher Bay. Why are you here?" Emily asked in Riddick's voice. "You are all that matters Riddick. They realize this and that is why they are coming. Not like the others. They are different. The only way you can stop them is if you know who you are. What you are." She spoke in her soft voice. Then she went on in Riddick's voice. "Who am I... hmmm... What am I?" She again spoke in her voice. "Some of us still remember the true crime that happened on Furya. Once you wake...Truly wake...you will never forget." Again in Riddick's voice. "Only the dead have seen the end of war. And before I'm through...the after life is gonna get a whole lot more crowded." Emily sat silent for a long while the silence was broken by a heavy sigh Riddick gave her. "You let a whole planet die for one person. You got to see what would happen if you didn't choose her. She died and you didn't like it so you decided to let the Necromongers destroy a whole planet, because you didn't want to loose her again." Emily's pale face turned a light shade of rose showing her anger. She lifted her fist and slammed it down on the table. "You can still change your future."

"That's the second time you said that." Riddick gave Emily a look of suspicion.

"I have?"

"Tell me what I can change?" Riddick stirred his coffee still looking at Emily.

"No, I'll show you." Emily leaned over the table and laid a hand on his hand that lay by his coffee cup. Riddick stood on a planet with nothing but trees. Emily walked up on his right side and took his hand. She led him to one tree in particular, it was shorter and fatter then all the others. Emily walked through it and pulled Riddick in behind her.

"Where are we?" Riddick looked around the small city of Zebara.

"Fisher 2 in the city of Zebara. The planet is covered in small cities much like this one. In a month fisher 2 won't be this healthy." Emily waved her right hand and the whole scenery changed. There was nothing left, but bodies and debris.

AN: I had some hard thoughts. Hope you like. Plz R&R


End file.
